


the dark of a thousand crows

by phoebo



Series: black crow verse [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, kids!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebo/pseuds/phoebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Liam and Zayn are neighbors. Zayn has everything Liam wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the dark of a thousand crows

**Author's Note:**

> Really short and quite useless drabble, part of a bigger story I have in my mind but I don't have time to write down. As usual.

Liam sometimes watches the kid from the house in front of his own, and he feels jealousy running through his veins.

His backpack is brighter than his. He walks home alone, without having to hold thight Ruth's hand. His name is exotic, foreign, and it rolls on the other kids' tongue in a better way than his simple, plain _Liam_.

However, he has seen the way the kid acts at school. He's all by himself, constantly drawing on blank papers with his black pencil (Liam will never, ever admit that his clumsy pictures of his family look embarrassing and awful compared to Zayn's. So he presses his marker harder on the paper, colouring every tree in bright green and the sky with a darker blue.).

So it's not his fault that he almost chokes on his glass of water when the kid talks to him for the first time, really.  
«Will you come to my house today? I have a new music player and I don't have a friend to show it.»  
He sounds lonely and shy, and _of course_ Liam accepts.

*

Zayn's house is big and bright and incredibly empty.  
«Where are your parents?»  
«Working.» is the short answer, followed by a shrug of his shoulders.

Liam feels the need to hug the kid, and he does. It's messy and too tight and really awkward, but he immediately decides that he likes it.

*

Years later, when Zayn will leave the city with his family, Liam will stare at the window of the house in front of his own and feel the ghost of that hug floating through his bones and miss. 


End file.
